


Dinner

by writetheniteaway



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian surprises Emma with a home-cooked dinner and some time alone. Based on a prompt I received on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain Swan fic, I am not 100% on capturing their voices yet. Comments SO welcome if you believe I need to change something. Enjoy!

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

“You cannot exist on grilled cheese forever love” Killian chides, pulling the brown paper bag, unmistakably one of Emma’s staple take-out orders from Granny’s, out of her hand. 

“What are you my mother?” Emma rolls her eyes, then scans the apartment, “speaking of-”

“They’ve left for the night, they’re going camping. David said they wanted something that reminded them of the old days.”

“I see.” Emma said, her statement inflected with curiosity. “And Henry?”

“Dutifully accepting the role of, as he put it, ‘cool older brother,’ and is spending the night at Regina’s with Roland.” 

“A whole night alone, what, did you bribe them?” Emma laughs.

“Only David.” Killian answers honestly with a devilish grin. “And I’m making you dinner, and don’t want you spoiling your appetite with this.” He holds the bag in front of her. 

Emma stutters in surprise.“That’s, you don’t have to-” 

He closes the gap between them, speaking with the utmost sincerity. “It’s nearly done already, so don’t bother telling me not to trouble myself.” 

“You really know how to treat a girl, don’t you?” She quips with him, because anything else would give away too much,

“One of these days love, you’re going to realize you deserve it.” He kisses her forehead. “Now if you would be so kind as to go and clean up, I would be honored if you would accompany me at dinner tonight.” He’s become masterful at this dance by now, showing just a glimmer of his own intensity, and then just as quickly pulling it back so that she need not feel compelled to reciprocate, or worse, to turn him away. He knows as does she, how close they are, and how much that terrifies her. He doesn’t need the words, much though he may want them. She’ll come through in her own time, and he was more than happy to wait. 

She’s halfway up the stairs before turning back to him.

“Killian?”

He lifts his gaze from the sauce he’d been stirring. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
